A OneShot, In Which Thalia and Annabeth go to a Tea Shop
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: A oneshot in which Annabeth goes to a tea shop and Thalia goes with her. "Why can't we just get some pizza?"


**Just a little OneShot. I don't own PJO and I'm not saying I do so don't sue me. **

* * *

**In Which Thalia and Annabeth go to a Tea Shop**

Thalia took one look at the front of the petite little tea shop and wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was situated just under a movie theatre, so Thalia hadn't originally thought it would be quite so... well, cute. Of course, coming to a tea shop of all places hadn't exactly been her idea; she'd pictured a pizza bar or something actually normal.

Bunching up her eyebrows, she studied the name of the place. Her dyslexia often made it difficult to read and now was one of those times. Just a few moments of careful deciphering later she'd worked it out, and it made her want to puke.  
Cute as a Button... What the?  
After muttering something about freaks and little old ladies, she stepped up to the door and peered inside. Oh gods, this was even worse!  
Each lavender coloured chair had been decorated with a large pink bow around the back, kind of like the things you see at a wedding reception. The tables were covered in a baby blue satin table cloth and the walls... Di immortales! They were adorned with kitten photographs and paintings which were neatly aligned on purple, floral patterned wallpaper. Light brown floorboards were neatly placed on the ground and they looked like they had been polished just recently. The room itself smelled intoxicating, like dried lavender and the staff... What were they wearing?  
Each lady (and there were no men) was wearing a short pink dress with a purple and white lace apron, they each wore floppy hats decorated with roses and daisies.  
Thalia took a cautious step inside and sighed. This was going to be annoying.  
She quickly scanned the repulsive tea shop, eventually resting her eyes on a certain blonde haired, grey eyed someone.  
Taking a couple of steps toward the secluded corner where Annabeth had wisely chosen, she dropped herself clumsily in the chair directly opposite her friend.  
"Let's get this over with Anniebell," she muttered, earning a dark look from Annabeth, who shut the book she was reading with a quick snap.  
"Look Thals, I don't need you to pull a Dionysus on me," she said irritably. "I get it enough at camp."  
"Fine, Annabeth then," Thalia sighed. "I was just messing with you, chill."  
Annabeth rolled her eyebrows. She fiddled with a small pink menu in silence as Thalia stared, repulsed at the tiny kittens prancing around on the cover.  
Thalia shifted in her seat and picked up a sachet of sugar, cursing as she ripped open the top and sent the contents tumbling out.  
"Remind me why I'm here again?" She snapped, dusting off her dark skinny jeans.  
In the little tea shop, Thalia looked strangely out of place with her death-to-barbie t-shirt and black denim jacket. She wore grey Vans and dark denim jeans with silver studs lining the pockets. Her short hair was chopped roughly at the edges, the complete opposite to the 'perfect' atmosphere she was currently in.  
"Rachael," Annabeth sighed gloomily, fiddling with one of her little owl earrings  
"Oh... Right..." Thalia muttered. "Why did she want us here by the way? I never caught that bit."  
"Oh, she's not coming," Annabeth yawned. "She cancelled this morning. Some sort of business she had to attend to as the new Oracle. Apollo's requiring a lot of her time at the moment while she gets used to her new role."  
Thalia scoffed. "He might be hot but he sure is annoying..."  
Annabeth looked at her in surprise. "Sorry?" She asked, stifling a laugh as Thalia's gaze hardened.  
"Nothing," Thalia mumbled. "It was nothing."  
Annabeth opened her mouth to say something else but stopped at the murderous look plastered across Thalia's face.  
"Anyway," Annabeth changed track immediately. "Something about Percy." She blushed and looked back down at her book, pretending to study the cover.  
Thalia's eyes lit up. "Oh I know what this is about."  
"Oh really? What then?" Annabeth challenged, but despite her confident tone, her face turned pale.  
"You have this huge crush on Jackson," Thalia began, relishing in Annabeth's clear embarrassment. "You want him to ask you out but you don't think he will and we're trying to persuade you to make the first move!"  
Annabeth looked flustered but she nodded stiffly. "I'd ask him out in a heartbeat if I knew he'd say yes."  
Thalia raised her eyebrows scornfully. "Is that what you're worried about?" She laughed. "Don't worry! Take a chill pill, he adores you. You can see it in his eyes."  
"His eyes?"  
Thalia nodded.  
"Miss Eternal Maiden, how would you know about that sort of stuff?"  
"Hey, just coz I can't, doesn't mean I don't know how to date!"  
"We're not talking about dating!"  
"Uh, yeah we are."  
"No we're not! We're talking about whether or not Percy likes me!"  
"Chill, course he does! He wants to have little Percabeth babies with you!"  
"Percabeth? And Ew no! Since when did you get so dirty minded?"  
"Since I couldn't do the actual dirty stuff," Thalia waved a hand dismissively, ignoring Annabeth's query about Percabeth.  
Annabeth stared repulsively at her. Percy couldn't like her. He never mentioned the kiss at Mt St Helen's again and he hadn't kissed her back. Why would he like a blonde haired, grey eyed, daughter of Athena like her? Her mother wanted to vaporise him for a start, and lets not even begin to imagine the other gazillion girls out there who he could date who were a thousand times prettier than her. "Forget it..." Annabeth muttered.  
"Have you kissed him before?" Thalia asked abruptly. Annabeth had to admit, the question did surprise her. How would Thalia, Artemis's lieutenant, an eternal maiden, be able to work out that the reason for all her worries and uncertainties was the fact that they had kissed, and he had acted like it never happened. But Annabeth wasn't going to tell that to Thalia. Not now, not ever.  
She nodded.  
Thalia grinned. "I knew it!"  
Annabeth turned paler than she already was. "What?"  
"You nodded! You have kissed!"  
Annabeth's eyes widened. What? What was she talking about? Annabeth remembered shaking her head, not nodding. Thalia wasn't supposed to know! Gods, had she really nodded. How could she have been so stupid?  
"Annabeth?" Thalia asked worriedly, bringing Annabeth out of her thoughts.  
Annabeth looked up. "Yes," she whispered. "I kissed him. I kissed him on Mt St Helens..."


End file.
